1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a decorative accessory made of a towel, and more specifically relates to a decorative accessory made of a towel that makes the observer think of an actual cake using a cylindrical shaped cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, towels sold as, for instance, a gift are folded in various manner and arranged in a storage box, and the top side of the storage box is covered with a transparent film, so that the customers can see the arranged towel(s) inside the box through the film, thus drawing the attention of the customers and increase the customer's desire to purchase. Among these, with the focus on characteristics such as the towel's texture, thickness, and flexibility, some towels are formed into animals and dolls by way of attaching the towel cloth by sewing or fastening with a pin or the like, thus being offered exclusively as decorations.
Cake-shaped decorations using towels are known, and towels folded into a rolled cake shape and towels in a rolled cake shape and entirely packaged in decorative containers are also known well, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Nos. 3-39488, 3-22795 and 3-22796.
Meanwhile, in recent years, there has been an increasing demand for cake-shaped decorative accessories using a towel cloth as a gift or present, and there has been a demand for other types of decorative accessories that have a cake shape.